Vampiric Stalker Return
by shadowrealm818
Summary: Sequel to ‘The Week I Was Stalked By A Vampire’. When Yami returns to Yugi can Yugi forgive him for leaving him and erasing his memories of him? Plus when an old enemy returns, can Yami keep Yugi and his grandfather safe from him. Pairings inside
1. The Return

Vampiric Stalker Returns

* * *

Summary: Sequel to 'The Week I Was Stalked By A Vampire'. When Yami returns to Yugi can Yugi forgive him for leaving him and erasing his memories of him? Plus when an old enemy returns, can Yami keep Yugi and his grandfather safe from him. Pairings: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and Seto and Seth.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own YuGiOh!

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Return

22 year old Yugi was walking home from work. He'd finished his uni classes last year which were art. Yugi was taking a break for a year from them and was still working at the underground club he had been working at for the last few years. He had also upped his work there and was now a dancer there. Though he didn't do strip dancing he did pole dancing and just general dancing. Though his friends, Ryou, Seto, Malik, Marik and Bakura didn't know of it. He still went ahead with it. It was only going to be for the rest of the year before he started his art work.

Yugi arrived the game shop that he lived at with his grandfather. He didn't want to move into an apartment. His grandfather was getting very old now and if something happened now no one would be there to help him. So Yugi stayed and helped pay the bills, re-stoke the store shelves and just other general things around the place.

Yugi unlocked to front door and closed it again and locked it behind him. He took off his shoes and left them at the front door. He saw the light was on in the kitchen and walked over. He didn't understand why his grandfather would be up this late. It was just passed midnight and normally he would be in a coma by now. (A/N: Figure of speak. Meaning for those who don't know, he would be in a deep sleep.) Yugi walked through and found his grandfather facing him on the other side of the table with a man who had his back to him and were talking. The man's hair looked strangely familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where. It looked exactly like his from the back but was taller than his.

"I see. So you blocked his memories of you till it was safe to come back." He heard his grandfather saw to the man.

"Yes Sugoroku. Though I can't keep to what I said to him before I left. He is in worse danger now than he was with me. He walks home in the dark, past midnight. I have been in so many fights with others just to save him." The man said bowing his head, looking at the mug that was in his hand.

"Don't be hard on yourself. You have done a wonderful job these last two years."

"Yes, but the next question arises." Sugoroku gave a confused look. "Will he be able to forgive me? He told me a while back just as we got together if I would love him for a few days and then leave just to return later to hurt him. Sugoroku I did just that. I left him and now I have returned though not to hurt him."

"I'm sure if you explain why he will understand. Yugi is very understanding."

"What is going on here?" Yugi said angrily, he didn't like being talked about behind his back.

He startled his grandfather and made the man talking to him stiffen. Yugi walked further in the kitchen and the man stood slowly from his chair but didn't turn around just yet.

"It's nice to hear your voice Yugi." A deep baritone voice said and Yugi guessed it was the man's.

"Ji-chan why are you and this man talking about me behind my back? I don't even understand a word you or he just talked about."

"Yugi I think you need to hear what he has to say." Sugoroku said.

"Yugi do you remember anything from about 2 years ago. You were attacked by a robber, you had to go to hospital, and you were then kept in a hidden underground prison..." the man said. "Do you remember any of that?"

"I vaguely remember the robber and the hospital, but what..."

"Do you remember anything about who saved you from the robber?"

"No, but answer my question. Who are you and how do you know so much about that?" Yugi said angrily.

"I'm sorry for the pain that remembering will cause Yugi." The man said.

Yugi frowned as the man turned around. As soon as he did he saw the man's face and gasped. Not in remembrance but in pain. Yugi gripped his head and fell to his knees. His head was pounding, it hurt so much. Yugi saw someone kneel down in front of him and felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. Yugi screamed as the pain increased before he fainted.

Yami turned around to face him. He heard Yugi gasp and knew it wasn't in surprise but of pain. He watched as Yugi gripped his head and fell to his knees. He quickly ran over and knelt down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. He watched helplessly as Yugi screams of pain increased before he fainted in his arms. He held Yugi close and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Yami stood and turned to Sugoroku.

"I'll take him upstairs. He should have his full memory back in the morning."

"Why did my grandson faint?"

"His memories were floating to the surface thus causing him to scream and his head hurt. It got to the point where there was so much coming back he just fainted."

"Oh ok. I guess we should all get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." Sugoroku said and headed to the front of the shop to make sure everything was locked.

Yami looked down at Yugi was in him arms. He smiled and headed upstairs. He walked into Yugi's room and laid him down on his bed gently. He removed his socks before removing the jacket and jeans he was wearing, thanking the gods that he had boxers on. Not that he didn't want to see him, but it wouldn't be good if Yugi woke up naked in the morning. Yami sighed and removed his owns shoes, socks, jacket and pants, he too had boxers on. Yami then climbed into bed with Yugi and held him close. Arms wrapped securely around Yugi's waist. Yami watched Yugi till he fell asleep.

Yugi woke the next morning to find himself in his own bed with someone's arms wrapped around him. Yugi remembered seeing a man in the house when he got home and then pain in his head. He then realised that it was Yami and that all his memorise of him had come back. Yugi felt a stab to his heart when he remembered the last time they saw each other before Yami erased the memories of him. But Yugi's anger for what he did took over.

Yugi grabbed the arms that were wrapped around his waist and pulled them away and leapt out of bed. But as he tried the arms instantly latched on to his arms and pulled him back down. Yami rolled over and straddled Yugi's hips. Yugi was struggling to get his arms free but Yami didn't give. He soon gave up and just glared at him. Yami looked down at Yugi with sadness in his eyes.

"It's nice to see you again." He said softly.

"Unfortunately it's not the same for me. Let me go." Yugi growled.

"No you're just going to run. Can you just listen to what I have to say?"

"No and I don't care."

"You know I didn't want to do it Yugi. It hurt me so much that I couldn't just come out and say hi when I was keeping an eye on you."

"I don't love you anymore." Yugi growled angrily at him.

It hit Yami like a tonne of bricks. He slowly climbed off Yugi and moved away. Yugi instantly once he was free scurried away. Yami just stared at him with hurt in his eyes. Yami moved back towards the door and opened it.

"Please tell me you don't mean that."

"I don't love you." He growled at him again.

Yami closed his eyes for a minute to keep tears locked in before opening them. "I'll leave now. Just know that I...I still love you."

Yami disappeared through the door. He headed downstairs and out to the shop. He saw Sugoroku and said goodbye.

"Yami what's going on?"

"I'm leaving. I doubt you'll see me again."

"What do you mean? What about..."

"He doesn't want to see me and he doesn't...doesn't love me anymore. So there is no point in staying."

"What about the enemy you told me about? He could come after him."

"If he does I will know. I'll help him but Yugi doesn't want to know or care about what I had to say."

Tears were slowly falling down his face now and he said one last goodbye to Sugoroku and teleported back to his palace. Sugoroku was quite upset at what his grandson had done and made his way up to his room.

Yugi sat on his bed knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them running through everything in his head. It didn't take long to run through all the memories and he had just finished at the end. He burst out into tears remembering what and why Yami did what he did. He felt so bad about it. He went to stand up and see if he was still downstairs in the shop when his grandfather came through the door.

"Is he still here Ji-chan?"

"No he left in tears Yugi. I'm very, very disappointed in you Yugi. You should have listened to him. Do you know why he came back; do you remember why he did it?"

"No I don't why he came back but I remember why he did it." Yugi said and he fell to his knees in tears and cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Yami. Please come back. I'm sorry."

Sugoroku looked down sadly at his grandson. He walked over and knelt beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi buried his face in his shoulder and cried. Yugi cried till he couldn't anymore and his grandfather helped back into bed and Yugi fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Dancing and the Rescue

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 2 – Dancing and the rescue

* * *

Yugi woke the later that day and got out and had a shower before he headed downstairs dressed and ready to help his grandfather out with work. Yugi walked out of the kitchen and into the game shop. He saw a couple of people in there and walked over to his grandfather.

"Ji-chan..." He said softly and his grandfather turned to him. "Something I can help with?"

"No Yugi. Why don't you go and rest for the day. There isn't much that needs to be done."

Yugi nodded and walked back into the kitchen. He got an idea and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. There he sat down and his desk and took out his sketch book and started to draw.

-

Yami sat in his throne back at his palace. He was depressed and was not listening to a single word his council said. Marik, Malik, Bakura and Seth could tell something was wrong. They didn't know that Yugi had his memories back and that Yugi hated him.

"Everyone leave." Bakura said.

"But..."

"NOW!!!" Marik roared out making the council flinch.

Everyone left without a word after. Bakura, Marik, Malik and Seth turned to Yami. Yami noticing the council not there got up to leave. Bakura walked over and pushed him back into his throne. Yami looked up and gave him a glare. Bakura just smirked and turned to talk to the others for a second.

"At least we got a different reaction out of him. Yami what in Ra's name is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Marik said.

"You haven't been this depressed since you erased Yugi's memories of you. But this is worse."

Yami visible flinched at the name and everyone saw it.

"Something happened to Yugi. What?" Bakura said.

"Nothing is wrong."

"_Yami don't test me. Even if you say nothing is wrong it's clearly visible on you._" Bakura hissed.

Yami sighed. "I went back and brought forth Yugi's memories. This morning when he woke I tried to explain why I did it. He wouldn't listen..." Yami was looking at the ground in front of him instead of everyone else. "He said he doesn't love me and he hates me."

They all saw Yami's shoulders shake; tears were flowing from his eyes. Marik and Bakura went and sat on either of throne on the arms rests and tried to comfort him. Seth knelt in front of him.

"Yami I'm sure he just doesn't understand why. Give him time to go through his memories again. He may remember how much he was put through. Try and calm down. He loved you a lot before you erased him memories, he wouldn't just got to hate in a matter of seconds of remembering everything. He needs to know why so give it time."

Yami nodded and tried to control his crying. "Yami we will go to Yugi's work tonight and talk to him. See if he shows he remembers anything to us."

Yami nodded again and stood and left the room. Everyone looked after him and they were very concerned. He had never been this depressed before in his long life.

-

Night fell and Yugi was already at work at the bar. It was 9 and he had another hour till finish then he had half an hour free before he had to go and get ready for entertaining. Yugi sighed; his thoughts had been on Yami all day.

He had finished his drawing he was doing. He had taken a memory from what he remembered and sketched it out. He'd chosen the day he woke chained in the prison. He then did a sketch of just Yami himself sitting on his throne back in palace in Egypt with his Egyptian attire on and then another that was the same but his clothes were a little different. His body was split down the middle and half was his Egyptian and the other half was his leather clothes.

"Yugi how are you?" Ryou said hopping up onto a stall at the bar.

"Good, you?"

"Good. Can I grab 6 beers?"

"Yeah sure. Who's with you?"

"Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto and his boyfriend Seth."

"Oh tell them 'hi' for me."

"Yeah sure. Come over when you finish you shift."

"Alright I have about 50mins left."

"Alright."

Ryou smiled brightly and headed off to the table where everyone was waiting.

-

Yugi sighed and took of his apron and hung it up and signed out. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed out to look for everyone. He saw them over at one of the tables at the side wall. Smiling he walked over. He just hoped they would leave in 30mins before he had to go dance and today was...pole dancing.

"Hey."

"Yugi how are you?" Malik asked.

"I'm good you?"

"That's good I'm alright."

"What you been up to?"

"Not much. Working. How long are you guys staying?"

"Oh don't know an hour or so."

"Oh ok." Yugi paled slightly.

"Anything wrong with that?"

"No not at all."

"Did you know Yami is severely depressed?" Bakura said

"You know about me remembering?"

"Yeah. Yami told us he came back to you. And what you said." Yugi looked down ashamed. "You know you caused him to be depressed. This is worse than when he erased your memories of him." Marik said.

"Oh...Anyway I better go. I have another shift I have to do."

"Oh ok then. Bye." Ryou said and everyone said goodbye.

"Wonder what that was about."

"Don't know."

Everyone started talking amongst themselves.

-

"Lauran can I not dance today? Please my friends are here and they don't know I do it."

"I'm sorry Yugi we just lost another dancer and you need to stay. Can you get ready early please?"

Yugi sighed. "Alright."

Yugi went and got changed into his clothing that he had to wear. Yugi stood next to Lauran and another dancer and got ready to walk out. Yugi just hoped that Ryou and everyone had left and if they hadn't they wouldn't tell Yami what he was doing. The music came on and Yugi and the rest of the dancers walked out and started doing their routine.

Ryou sighed and looked up to the dancing stage and his mouth dropped to the floor. Ryou tugged on Bakura's shirt.

"Ryou?"

Ryou pointed up to the stage and everyone turned and gasped. There was Yugi swinging around a pole and moving up and down on it. Bakura excused himself and went to the bathroom and teleported to the palace and into Yami's room. Yami lay there looking at the ceiling. He looked across when he saw Bakura standing there.

"I have a question for you. Did you know Yugi is a pole dancer?" Yami's eyes widened and he sat up quickly. "I take that as a no. Well we are all at the club at the moment and he's out there pole dancing with 4 others."

"W-W-What? Y-You have to b-be joking."

"I'm not joking Yami. Anyway I thought I would tell you I have to go now. Bye."

Bakura teleported back to the bathroom in the club and walked back out to the table. Yugi was still dancing up on stage. Bakura grabbed Ryou's arms and dragged him into a standing position.

"We are leaving. We'll see you guys at the palace."

-

Yugi sighed again as he walked down the road back home. It was midnight. He had seen them all leave at the same time. He had seen disgust on Seth and Seto's face and shock on Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura's. He just hoped they wouldn't tell Yami. He couldn't imagine what would happen if they did. He had no real way to contact him. He knew where he would be and it would take forever for him to send a message via the mind link.

Yugi sighed and turned to the next road and continued walking. He felt something watching and whatever it was wasn't alone. Yugi shivered and walked faster along the road. He saw something flash across his vision in front of him but didn't know what it was. Yugi went to turn around and he felt himself be smashed into a wall. Yugi screamed in pain before a hand covered his mouth. He opened his eyes to see glowing red eyes and to find himself in an alley. Yugi knew exactly what it was.

"Nice, pretty prey. Pretty prey go bye bye." The vampire said.

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the pain to come. But it didn't instead the hand that was holding him to the wall disappeared and he heard something hit the wall and two sets of hisses could be heard. Yugi opened his eyes to see someone in front of him. It was Yami. Yugi instantly wrapped his arms around his waist tightly and buried his face in his back. This made Yami stiffen and turn around. He looked down at Yugi and saw a smile and guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered as Yami removed Yugi's arms from his waist before he found himself throw further into the alley. "Yami!" Yugi screamed and ran after him only to be tackled to the ground, on his back.

Yugi had already hurt his back from being smashed up against the wall. Now he was tackled to the ground and someone was lying on top of him. Yugi screamed loudly in pain. He felt his head pulled to the side sharply.

"YAMI!!!" Yugi screamed and struggled trying to throw the vampire off.

Yugi felt the vampire descend on his neck before all the weight on him was gone. He heard something being thrown into the wall again and angered hissing from both vampires. Yugi just stayed on the ground not game to look up.

"You dare touch a human that belongs to another vampire. He's taken by the King."

"Don't care if he's taken by the King. He's pretty prey."

"Then you will die by the King's hand."

Yami darted forward and grabbed onto his head and ripped it away, separating it from the body and the vampire disintegrated. Yami turned to Yugi who was still on the ground. He knew he was in pain and thought about leaving but then he would be prey for another. He knew there were more vampires in the area. Sighing he walked over and rolled Yugi over gently getting a hiss of pain from him and a small whimper. He lifted him into his arms before teleporting.

Yami teleported back to the game shop and into Yugi's bedroom. Yami walked over and gently placed Yugi down on the bed and went to leave. Till a soft voice called out to him. Turning he saw Yugi trying to sit up. Walking back over he gently pushed Yugi so that he was lying back down.

"Please I'm so sorry Yami. I never meant it. I was just angry, please don't go." Yugi said to him.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. Truths

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 3 – Truths

* * *

"_**Flashback"**_

* * *

"_Please I'm so sorry Yami. I never meant it. I was just angry, please don't go." Yugi said to him._

* * *

"..."

"Yami please say something? I never meant it please, I'm sorry. I know you erased them to look after me. You said you would come back when it was safe again. Please I don't hate you, I..." Yugi looked to see if he was still there and saw he had his full attention. "I still love you."

Yami moved forward and stood right over Yugi and Yugi started shaking, scared that Yami was angered. Yami knelt down on his knees. He stretched his hand out and laid it gently on his cheek. Yugi looked at him and Yami leaned down and laid his lips on Yugi.

Yugi stretched his arms out and wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer. Yami ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip hoping to Ra Yugi wouldn't reject him. Yugi felt Yami run his tongue along his lip and he opened up for him. Yami smiled internally and slipped his tongue in through Yugi's parted lips into his hot cavern. He traced every single curve before pulling back.

Yugi laid back down panting but didn't let go of him. Yugi looked up at him and saw Yami was also panting and Yugi blushed deeply. Yami smiled before kissing chastely on the forehead. Yami moved to stand but couldn't as Yugi wouldn't let go and was holding tighter now.

"Yugi let go please."

"No." Yugi said and buried his face in his chest pulling a hiss from him because of movement.

"Yugi I'm not going anywhere I promise."

He felt Yugi hesitate before slowly pulling away. Yami pushed him back gently so that he was lying on the bed on his back completely. He stood up and moved over to where the door was and walked out and turned off the light in the hallway before walking back in and closed the door. He moved back over to the bed and removed his shoes, socks, jacket and pants, leaving him in his briefs.

Yugi blushed when he saw Yami strip down before walking over and started to help Yugi remove his clothes till he was down to his boxers. Yami held out his arms for him and Yugi leaned up and wrapped his arms around his neck and Yami held him up and moved the sheet away before laying him back down again.

"Yugi, can you lay on your stomach for a minute?"

Yugi nodded and rolled over hissing at the movement. Yami looked down along his back and found a red mark that was next to his spine. He saw many other scars on his back but none that were open or new. They were all just scars. Yami gently pushed Yugi back onto his back before moving and lying down next to him. Yugi smiled brightly and rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms across Yami's chest, curling up to his side, with his head on his shoulder. Yami moved his arm and wrapped it around Yugi.

"I heard something very interesting from Bakura." Yami said out of the blue and Yugi cringed.

"R-Really? What was it?"

"That you are a pole dancer. Is it true?" He said and looked down at him.

Yugi moved and sat up, his back turned to Yami. Yami took that movement as it was a positive. Yugi stood and walked to his balcony door and looked out. Tears were flowing down his face. He knew he would be lucky if Yami stayed with him but wasn't too sure about his friends. They didn't look all too happy about what he was doing.

Yami felt how upset Yugi was over it and stood up from the bed and walked around to him. He knew Yugi was thinking he would leave him because of it. He didn't like Yugi doing it but he wanted to know why and maybe see if he could get Yugi to stop. He was standing behind him know and he wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his chin on Yugi's shoulder.

"I'm guessing by your reaction that it's true. You want to tell me why and how far you go with it? I'm not angry or disgusted Yugi." He whispered.

"I needed more money to help Ji-chan. I had finished my art degree and was taking a year off to save up for materials and to help Ji-chan pay for the bills and Uni debt. I have been doing dancing as well but it doesn't involve removing my clothes. That is one thing I refuse to do. So I'm a normal dancer and a pole dancer. Though it does involve rather revealing outfits. Why aren't you angry or disgust? Seto, Seth, Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou are. Why not you?"

"Yugi, it is your life. I may not approve of it but I would like if you stopped the pole dancing, I don't mind the dancing but the pole dancing I don't. If you need money I can help. I'm sure the others aren't disgusted with you."

"I will stop." Yugi whispered.

"Thankyou. Now come back to bed." Yami was instantly worried when Yugi started shaking. "Yugi? Yugi what's wrong? Yugi I meant to sleep nothing else."

Yugi stopped shaking and turned and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I should properly tell you know what's happened when you weren't here."

Yugi moved and sat down on the bed Yami right next to him. Yugi had to take a few deep breathes.

"It would have been two days after you left when my ex came...

_**Knock Knock. **_

_**Yugi walked to the front of the shop. It was very early in the morning and his grandfather was still asleep. He had been up trying to figure out what was missing. He knew something was missing. He opened the door to find his ex there. **_

"_**K-Keith what are you doing here?"**_

"_**I want to talk to you."**_

"_**No I want you to leave Keith. It's been over for a while now. Just leave me alone."**_

_**Yugi tried to close the door but Keith kept it open. "No just come and talk with me. Just walk and talk."**_

_**Yugi sighed. "Alright." **_

_**Yugi quickly made a note for his grandfather so not to give the old man a heart attack. He left the shop and walked along the road with Keith. He wasn't even looking where he was going before he realised they were at Keith's house.**_

"_**I have to open up the shop Keith. It was nice talking with you."**_

_**Yugi turned to leave but a hand covered his mouth and another around his arms and chest and he was dragged backwards into the house. Yugi was scared, he knew he was going to be dragged upstairs and raped again. Yugi felt himself thrown onto the bed and before he could move his clothes were removed and he was held down. He felt himself being prepared and before Keith pressed in and raped him. It wasn't as bad as it normally felt but it was still rape and Yugi got no fun out of it. **_

_**He pulled out once he released inside Yugi and then went to his closet and pulled out baseball bat. Yugi lay there, wide eyed at the bat and was thinking it was the end. When he thought he was going to die the bat was placed snugly in the wall unable to be pushed up or down or side to side or even be pulled out without being undone from behind. **_

_**Yugi watched as Keith finished doing whatever he was doing with the bat and came back over. Keith grabbed Yugi by his upper arm and pulled him over. He sat him down so that his entrance was to the bat. He was on his hands and knees kneeling in front of the bat. **_

"_**Now slid back onto the bat Yugi, either you do it without force or I will force you." **_

"_**No." Yugi whimpered and Keith's eyes darkened and he pulled out a knife and held it to Yugi's throat. "O-Ok, I'll do it."**_

_**Yugi took a deep breath and pushed back on the cold metal till he could go no further. It hurt so much. He felt his insides ripping badly now. As he went to pull out he was held back. Yugi remained still scared that he would get hurt. He watched as Keith pulled some chains out and did them up around his upper thighs making him stay in the position he was in now. Yugi couldn't move an inch. Yugi had tears running down his face from the pain of being stretched that far. **_

"_**Now Yugi I'll be back later. You be a good boy and stay there. This is your punishment for not being with me for a long time. I haven't seen you for a long time."**_

_**Yugi just whimpered as he was kissed and Keith got up and left. Yugi stayed like that for a long time. It was actually 8hours he stayed on his hands and knees with the bat up his ass. **_

_**It was about 7 in the evening when Keith turned back up again. Though he wasn't alone, his friends were downstairs raiding the fridge. Yugi looked up seeing Keith standing in the door way. He came over and knelt down beside him and unchained his thighs and Yugi went to pull out but was only to be shoved back hard on the bat causing him to scream in pain. **_

"_**Now, now Yugi I didn't tell you, you could pull out did I, no. I want you to fuck the baseball bat. If you don't I'll make you do it and its safe to say it will hurt."**_

_**Yugi finally was able to release and Keith pulled him off and laid him back on the bed. **_

"_**Go home when you have caught your breath. You have 5mins before I come back up here and beat you and do that again."**_

_**Keith left the room and slowly climbed out of bed and got dressed. He was in so much pain. He limped badly downstairs and out the door. Yugi made it halfway home before he fainted on the ground. **_

"...I don't know how I got home."

Yugi had tears falling down his face. He had buried his face in Yami's chest while Yami held him gently in his arms, his face buried in Yugi's hair.

"Yugi I found you that night on the road. I brought you home. Each time I moved you, you would cry out in pain. I didn't know what happened so I didn't know. Though I knew it had something to do with your ex. I spoke with your grandfather and he told me who it was and I went and deal with him. That's why you haven't seen him since."

"I was always wondering why I hadn't seen him since then."

Yami smiled sadly and pulled Yugi back so that he was lying down on his chest. Yugi turned and lay on his stomach on Yami's. His hands were resting just below Yami's shoulders. Yami's arms were wrapped around his shoulder and the sheet was laying over both of them. Yugi looked up at him.

"Yami I really am sorry for what I said when I woke this morning, I..."

Yugi was cut off when Yami placed his lips over his own and Yugi moaned and held the back of Yami's neck. Yami slipped his tongue in passed his lips and stroked Yugi's tongue before pulling back. Yugi blushed and buried his face in Yami's chest. Yami chuckled and tightened his grip slightly.

"Yugi it's alright as long as you love me. But I promise not to erase your memories again."

Yugi smiled brightly and crushed his lips to Yami's and ran his tongue along Yami's bottom lip. Yami smiled slightly and parted them. Yugi shyly slipped his tongue in and ran it along Yami's before pulling back and instantly buried his face in Yami's chest again, a very deep blush on his face. Yami chuckled lightly and kissed his head.

"Come on, time to sleep."

Yugi nodded and kissed his cheek before laying his head on his chest and snuggled in close to him before falling asleep. Yami smiled before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Drawings and Shower

Here's the next chapter. Warning: There is a lime in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 4 – Drawings and shower

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning to find himself on snuggled cosy under his blankets with something making him rise and fall. Yugi opened his eyes to find Yami sleeping comfortably with himself on his chest. Yugi smiled and remained still and looked out the open window. Yugi smiled greatly at being able to realise what he missed and not have any nightmares about what had always happened to him.

Yugi turned and looked up at him and smiled before every slowly slipping out of his grip and out of bed without waking him. Yugi looked down at him and came up with an idea. Yugi went to his desk and quietly opened up his book onto a new page and started drawing.

-

It was 2hours before Yugi was nearly finished. He had left everything out apart from the bed and Yami. Knowing that they weren't going anywhere any time soon. Yugi looked down at the half finished drawing of Yami sleeping. Yugi sat back and casually started to draw in the other things in the background.

Yami slowly opened his eyes to find that Yugi wasn't where he left him last night. He looked around the room to find Yugi sitting in his chair and with a book in hand. Sitting up he caught Yugi's attention and he walked over to look at what he was doing only to get the book slammed shut.

"What?"

"It's not finished."

"So? I just want to see."

"You can see when it's finished and along with the ones I drew yesterday when you left."

"Oh alright."

Yami went and lay back down on the bed while Yugi continued drawing. He tried to go into Yugi's mind and see what he was doing but found that that part was blocked off to him.

Yugi giggled. "I'm not that stupid Yami. I do remember the link and I know you can look through my eyes. All my drawing have been blocked off until I'm ready to show them to you."

Yami sat back on the bed and pouted. Yugi giggled again and continued to draw. He finished in half an hour and closed the book and put the pencil down. Yugi got up and lay down next to Yami on the bed. He was hesitant about giving the book to him but did anyway. Yugi watched as Yami looked through his previous work before he turned the page and got to the one of Yugi in the prison.

Yami had his back to the picture but you could see Yugi chained to the wall exactly like it was in real life. Yami turned to him and chuckled at the memory and kissed him gently on the forehead. Yami turned to the next page to find the one of him on his throne in Egypt. Yami's eyes widened in disbelief and turned to look at Yugi. Yugi looked away.

"Yugi..." Yugi looked back at him. "This looks....It looks...wonderful."

Yugi smiled and Yami kissed him passionately on the lips. Yugi moaned and pulled back.

"There's still more."

Yami nodded and turned back to the book. He flipped the page to find Yami on his throne again but this time it was a little different. He had two different sets of clothes on and were split down the middle. Yami looked at Yugi.

"I don't have to stick to what I remember from my memory exactly. I can change things to how I want them to suit. That doesn't mean that they aren't all exactly from my memory."

Yami smiled and kissed him on the forehead as he turned the next page to come up to the one Yugi had been working on. He found it was himself sleeping in bed...with Yugi snuggled safely to his chest. Yami turned to him and smiled gently and kissed him on the forehead.

"They're beautiful Yugi. You're talent has grown."

Yugi blushed and took the book back and place it on the bedside table. Yugi curled back up against him and laid his head on Yami's shoulder a hand sitting on his chest. Yugi started to think about what was going on when the door slammed open because of his grandfather.

"YUGI! Get up you're... oh um... I'm sorry I didn't realise we had company. Nice to see you again Yami."

When the door had slammed open Yugi's hands moved so quickly that he'd pulled the covers over himself and Yami. Yami waved his hand saying hi.

"Um... Yugi breakfast is downstairs. I'll just go and make some more."

Sugoroku quickly left closing the door and headed downstairs. Yugi was bright red from embarrassment before he climbed out of bed. Yami chuckled softly and sat up as Yugi tossed him a pair of pants and shirt.

"Go have a shower if you like. I think those may be big enough for you to wear. I have grown a bit so maybe."

"Alright. Come join me Yugi."

"Ya-Yami I-I..."

"If you don't want to you don't have to."

"It's just..."

Yami walked over and place and finger over his lips, silencing him. "I'm not silly. You are still scared of showing your body. Especially now thanks to what Keith has done to you."

"I love you Yami so much, I'm just... I don't know."

"I'll go have a shower and if you feel like you want to join me you can. I won't be angry, upset or even hate you. I love you so much so if you want to you can join me."

Yami kissed him gently on the lips before walking out the door with the clothes in hand. Yugi sighed softly and grabbed his clothes and after 5mins of debating over it he walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Yugi saw Yami standing in the shower, behind the glass, his hair running down his back. Yugi bit his lips and slipped off his boxer and noticed he was a little hard.

"You alright Yugi?" This caused Yugi to jump, he hadn't thought Yami knew he came in.

"Y-Y-Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm alright."

Yugi nervously walked over and slipped inside. Yami had his back to him and Yugi gulped again as he couldn't take his eyes off him. Yami looked behind him and smirked and turned around properly and looked at Yugi. Yugi eyes went down to Yami's crotch for a few seconds when he'd turned around before he looked at the floor blushing extremely hard. Yami chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulder and brought him under the water. Yugi shivered and growled softly at him for pulling him under the water.

"You don't need to be shy, you look beautiful."

"Yami stop it."

"Alright I'll stop."

Yami kissed his forehead lightly before grabbing the shampoo and pouring it on his hand before he started to massage it into Yugi's hair. Yugi was soon purring or something like that. Yami chuckled and using the soap suds he started to wash Yugi's chest, back and stomach. He wasn't going to go too far unless Yugi asked him to. He knew Yugi was a little hard from earlier and it had gotten hard as the shower went on.

**Lime starts here. It's only small. **

Yugi mentally growled when Yami backed off and he grabbed his hand and pulled it around in front and down to his arousal. Yami smiled and leaned down slightly and kissed Yugi's neck gently as he started to fist Yugi's cock. His free arm had wrapped around Yugi's waist to hold him up against him. Yugi was weak at the knees as he released and his screams and moans had been swallowed by Yami when he kissed him.

**End of lime here. Told you it was small. **

Yugi panted heavily and leaned against Yami as the water continued to spray over them. Yami smiled down at Yugi who looked up at him and smiled back.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Breakfast Conversation

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 5 – Breakfast conversation

* * *

Yami and Yugi headed downstairs after the shower and sat at the table where Sugoroku was reading the newspaper. Two plates were set on the table where the two would sit and with a pile pancakes on another sitting between the two of them. Yugi smiled and grabbed a couple and placed them on his plate.

"Thanks Ji-chan."

"You're welcome. Have fun in the shower?"

"JI-CHAN!!!"

"What? I was young once too you know."

Yami chuckled softly and started to eat a little. Yugi turned back to his pancakes and started eating. As Yugi was eating he remembered something from the day Yami returned and wanted to know what it was.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come back? You were saying to Ji-chan the other day that it was getting more dangerous."

Yami sighed softly and pushed the chair back a little from the table. Sugoroku looked up from his paper, wanting to know the reason as well. Yugi was a little worried now that he'd asked and really wanted to know.

"Well let's just say that your father got out of the dungeon. I believe it was a day or two before you were raped. He's now a vampire Yugi and he's after you. He's been sending vampires to either kill you or bring you back to him. At first it was to bring you to him but eventually after me stopping them so many times I think he's moved to kill. But some of the vampires may just be hungry and not being paid."

"Wh...Who's b-b-been s-s-stopping th-them?"

"I have and let's just say they weren't all pushovers. I have been following you as much as I can but have _always_ followed you at night."

"Wh...Where is he?"

"I'm sorry I don't know. I've had people searching for him but he's continuously moving."

Yugi was shaking a little and Yami reached over and pulled Yugi into his lap and held him gently. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"I came back so that it would be easier to protect you and your grandfather. Besides I missed you so much."

Yugi smiled against Yami's neck and kissed his cheek gently. "What are we going to do then?"

"For now nothing. As soon as something happens than myself and the others will take action."

"Yami by the way I have work tomorrow night."

"I know."

"How?" Yami just smiled and tapped his head. "Cheat."

"Eat your breakfast and we'll go do something for the day. Maybe hang out with our friends."

"Yami no! They won't want to after what they saw last night."

"It's alright. I promise."

Yugi pouted and moved back into his seat and started eating again. Yami left the room and walked outside and pulled out his phone and dialled Bakura's number. Yami had to wait for about a minute before calling back again before he got an answer.

"_**Whoever the fuck this is better have a fucken good excuse for calling this fucken early!"**_ Bakura hollered down the phone.

"Nice to hear you too."

"_**What the fuck do you want Yami?"**_

Yami was about to answer when another voice piped up. _**"Bakura that's not nice." **_

"_**I don't care. He woke me up with no reason."**_

"_**Good morning Yami."**_ Ryou spoke in the phone indicating that he was now in control of the phone.

"Good morning Ryou. I'm guessing Bakura was up late last night."

"_**Yes. What do you need?"**_

"Well I was wondering if you and the gang would like to meet at the park today."

"_**Yeah sure when?"**_

"Oh let's say about lunch time so in an hour."

"_**Yeah I'll give them a call and we'll see you there."**_

"Great see you then."

Yami hung up and walked back in to see Yugi washing the dishes. Yami smiled and walked over and wrapped his arm around his waist and laid his head on Yugi's shoulder.

"Hello Yami."

"Hello precious." Was the response and Yugi rolled his eyes.

"What's happening now?"

"Well if you're not busy now we'll head to the park and meet up with everyone there. But I'd like to leave soon so I have some time with you alone."

"Alright. Two minutes and then we can go."

Yami smiled and let go of Yugi started drying the left over dishes and putting them away. Yugi smiled and ran upstairs and grabbed his wallet, phone, keys and jacket and came back down and followed Yami out of the shop.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. The Park

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 6 – The Park

* * *

Yami led Yugi through the park and over the flowering cherry blossom tree and sat under it. Yugi looked around before he was pulled down so that he sat between Yami's legs. Yugi smiled at him before cuddling up against him. Yami smiled and ran his hands through Yugi's hair gently.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want me to stop dancing at the club?"

"Yugi I know it's your life but I don't like you pole dancing unless its for me." Yami looked down at him smirking.

"Yami!"

"I was kidding Yugi, but I wouldn't mind. But I would like you to stop pole dancing. If you wish I don't mind you dancing just as long as you keep your clothes _on_."

"I refuse to take them off. But I'll stop the pole dancing."

"Thankyou."

Yami kissed his cheek gently. Yugi smiled and turned his head towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. Yami pressed back and wrapped his arm around him and used his other hand and held Yugi head to him gently. Yugi moaned softly and opened his mouth to Yami's questioning tongue and let him in. Yami slipped his tongue in and mapped out Yugi's mouth before pulling back for air. Yugi smiled and kissed him on the cheek and laid his head down on his shoulder.

"Yami how come you love me so much?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just you can't even have sex with me because of what happened to me. I'm not even innocent anymore I'm tainted."

"Yugi I don't care that you aren't ready for sort of thing and personally I don't blame you if it will take a long time. I love you for who you are and not how you can stratify me sexually. Do you understand? I love you for who you are."

Yugi smiled and tears lined his eyes, threatening to fall. "Thankyou." Yugi whispered softly and buried his face in Yami's chest, crying softly in happiness.

Yami smiled and kissed the top of his head, his arms wrapped around him tightly. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist tightly and wasn't going to let go.

"Yugi moved down a little. This way we can lie down till the others get here."

Yugi smiled and reluctantly pulled away and moved away from Yami a little till he laid down before crawling back over and laying on him. Yugi's head rested on Yami's chest and Yami's arms wrapped around his waist firmly.

-

Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seth and Seto soon arrived and this was how they found them. Laying under the tree quite happily. Yami and Yugi were talking quietly with each other, with their eyes closed, so they never saw the others arrive.

"Hey Yami!" Bakura called as they walked up the small hill that the tree was on.

Yami opened his eyes and sat up a little. "Hi guys."

Yugi had sat up and moved out of Yami's lap and sat back against the tree and looked away from everyone. Everyone sat down and all eyes turned to Yugi who hadn't spoken or looked at anyone.

"So I see you guys are back together." Marik said.

"Yes we are. Yugi was a little reluctant on coming here though."

"Why?" Ryou and Malik asked and Yugi flinched slightly.

"Because he fears you guys are disgusted at what you saw the other night and hate him for it."

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's back and pulled him a little closer. Everyone sighed softly as they saw how badly Yugi thought they hated him.

"Yugi we aren't disgusted but we don't like pole dancers..." Ryou started.

"Unless its our lovers doing it for us." Marik muttered to Bakura who nodded before Marik got elbowed in the ribs by Malik.

"But we aren't going to hate you for it. We may not like it but just because you are doing it doesn't mean we aren't going to like you anymore. That would be very stupid of us."

Yugi looked over to Ryou before looking at everyone else who nodded. Yugi smiled and leaned more against Yami now that he was relaxed and comforted by what Ryou said.

"I'm sorry I doubted you guys. It's just not many people I know like it. Ji-chan doesn't more because he doesn't like me working there."

"And neither do I. I'm siding with your grandfather." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and kissed his cheek. "But at least you don't ask me to stop everyday. Besides you've been following me so I'm sure you're going to follow me now as well so what's the point. Nothing could really hurt me right?"

"True but it doesn't mean nothing can't. People could easily get passed me."

"So how has everything been now that you both are back together? What caused that?" Seth asked.

"Well..." Yugi started the story.

As Yugi went through his part and then Yami took over before Yugi took over again when the fight had finished and Yami took him home. It wasn't very long event so it only took up a few minutes.

"So now we're back together. Personally I knew something was missing I just couldn't find it till Yami came back and my memories were in order. I still feel bad for what happened when I woke when Yami gave me my memories back."

"It's alright. I should have let you sort them through before getting very upset about it. It took Bakura, Marik and Seth to yell at me to sort of snap me out of it. They said for me to try again after a while so you could sort though the memories."

"I'm glad you guys helped him. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have answered me if I tried to contact him through the link. I'm glad he still watched over me. I would have felt so bad if he didn't stay that night to let me explain."

Yami smiled and kissed him gently before pulling him into his lap and hugged him. Ryou and Malik were also sitting in their lovers laps. While Seto and Seth just sat next to each other, they really didn't show affection in public only when they were alone.

The group talked for about another few hours over food before they all split up when it got late and headed home. Yugi walked happily alongside Yami down the footpath towards the game shop. He was glad that his friends weren't disgusted with him or hate him for what they saw at the club. It made him all the happier.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. A Parents Return

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 7 – A Parents Return

* * *

They were back at the game shop now as Sugoroku was just closing up as they walked through.

"Hey Ji-chan."

"Hi Yugi have fun with your friends?"

"Yep. Do you want me to start dinner?"

"Yeah there's food in the fridge. Make whatever. I'll be here for 30minutes or so. I'll be in there to help when I've finished."

"Ok."

Yugi and Yami walked through the door into the kitchen and Yugi started to pull food out of the fridge. Yami stood helped at whatever Yugi gave him to do and soon dinner was ready just as Sugoroku walked through the door.

-

After dinner Yugi and Yami washed up before they both sat down on the couch and watched TV. Yami was laying there while Yugi was placed on top of him. Yugi was close to falling asleep when the phone rang. Yugi groaned and climbed off Yami and walked over to retrieve the phone from the desk in the living room.

"Hello?"

"**Hi my son."**

"D...Dad?" Yami looked at Yugi after what he just heard.

"**You're looking well. Why so pale and frightened?"**

"..." Yami walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder feeling Yugi shaking violently.

"**You're so beautiful. Come outside and say hello."**

"Yugi give me the phone." Yugi pulled the phone away from his ear and Yami snatched it up. "Listen to me you bastard. If I ever get my hands on you I'll rip your limbs from your body and watch you die slowly. Keep away from Yugi and his grandfather."

"**I will do as I please. He's my son and you won't stop me."**

The phone hung up and Yami placed it down and turned to Yugi who was sitting behind the couch hiding from the window. Yugi was in tears and huddled in on himself and shaking. Yami walked over and sat down behind him and hugged him gently.

"Shh, it's alright."

"He was here."

"He won't get you I promise."

Yugi huddled up to Yami's side and cried. Yami heard someone walking down stairs and he tensed up seeing anyone, including Yugi's father, could get through Yugi's balcony window seeing Miho had done the same thing a year or so ago. Sugoroku came down into the room to see them both behind the couch.

"What's going on here?"

"Simon was on the phone. He was apparently outside. Sugoroku stay with Yugi I need to make sure he's gone."

"Yami don't go."

"I'll be right back. Don't worry."

Yami stood and closed the curtains on the window and Sugoroku got Yugi out from behind the couch and sat him on it and tried to calm down. Yami walked over and knelt in front of him.

"I'll be right back ok? I'm just making sure he left."

Yugi nodded and hugged him tightly before letting go and his grandfather comforted him. Yami quickly left the house and jumped onto the roof and looked around sensing Simon was still there.

"Come out Simon. I know you're there."

"Well at least the King can sense I'm here. But can he defeat me."

Yami growled waited for Simon to lunge at him. When Simon did Yami lunge at him as well and using his claws slashed him across the face before going at him again and getting him in the chest. Simon had known that and went at Yami and got him across the face as well. Yami reared back before regaining his footing and leapt back at Simon who jumped away and ran off.

Yami growled and jumped down from the roof and went back inside when he was sure Simon had left completely. His face was still bleeding and he needed to clean it up. Yami walked into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towel and started wiping his face as he walked into the living room. Yugi had heard him enter and gasped seeing his condition and ran over.

"You're hurt."

"I'll be alright. Simon is hurt worse."

Yugi had taken to paper towel from him and led him over to the couch and sat him down and gently removed the black muck from his face. Yami winced every so often seeing if it was near his eyes it would hurt. Yami could tell Yugi was still shaking and scared from the ordeal of finding out his father was just outside the house.

"Yugi I think we need to leave the Game Shop for a while. Your grandfather as well."

"Where will we go?"

"Somewhere safe. I'm not saying as a precaution."

"Alright."

"Sugoroku I suggest you go and pack some clothes. We leave as soon as you two have packed. "

"Alright."

Sugoroku left and Yami stood up and took Yugi's hand and led him upstairs. His face was still bleeding a little so he'd taken the paper towel from Yugi and was dabbing everything up. When they got into Yugi's room Yami checked around before sitting down with Yugi on the bed.

"Yugi why don't you start packing the soon I can get you two somewhere safe."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	8. Into Hiding

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 8 – Into Hiding

* * *

"He'll find me Yami."

"He won't I'll protect you, you know that."

Yugi nodded sadly and grabbed out his duffle bag and started packing his things he'd need. Once Yugi had, he sat down next to Yami and cuddled up to his side waiting to his grandfather to come in. Yami smiled sadly at Yugi and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and held him close. While they were waiting Yami pulled out his cell (same as the one Yugi had given him in 'The Week I Was Stalked By A Vampire'.) and dialled a number. Yugi was watching him closely. As Yami waited he kissed Yugi's forehead gently just as the phone on the other end was picked up.

"_**The Mother Fucker on the other end of this line better hope I don't find them."**_ A voice screamed down the other end.

"Nice to talk to you to Marik."

"_**Yami."**_ Marik growled. _**"What the fuck are you doing calling at this time of the night."**_

"Look I have to take Yugi and his grandfather into hiding."

"_**Why?"**_ He was suddenly curious and concerned.

"Yugi's father was here and I had a bit of a fighting match with him."

"And he's still bleeding." Yugi spoke up to the mouth piece which caused Yami to roll his eyes.

"**_Are you alright? Where are you going?"_**

"I'm fine. I don't want to tell you over the phone. Look, you guys know where our hiding places are so just go through one by one and search them."

"_**Alright. We'll try and find you tomorrow then."**_

"Yeah I just thought I'd let you guys know. Tell the others for me will you."

"_**Yeah sure. Bye."**_

"Bye Marik."

Yami hung up and looked down at Yugi and hugged him gently and kissed him on the forehead. There was a knock at the door causing Yugi to jump and cling to Yami tightly. Sugoroku walked in caring a duffle bag as well packed with some clothes and toiletries. Yami smiled and nudged Yugi to stand up before walking together. Yami grabbed Yugi's duffle bag and placed it on one shoulder and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and holding him close.

"I'll take that if you want Sugoroku?"

"No it's fine thankyou Yami."

"Alright. Give me your hand and we'll leave now."

"Wait!" Yugi said quickly.

Yami looked down at Yugi who pulled himself away and he went over to his desk and opened the draw and pulled out his drawing books and other supplies. He didn't want his father to find them and destroy them. Yugi walked back over with his books and supplies in a bad that he had now over his shoulder. Yami smiled at him and wrapped his arm back around his shoulder and held out his other hand to Sugoroku.

Yami concentrated and soon they found themselves standing in an underground bunker. Yami let go of Sugoroku's hand and let go of Yugi and walked around checking the rooms before walking back over. Yugi and Sugoroku were rubbing their arms since it was freezing cold. Yami smacked himself in the head forgetting what the season was where they were.

"Wait here. I'll get you something warm to where. I haven't been here in nearly 300years. So I've forgotten when the seasons are. I'll be back in 3 minutes."

Yami then disappeared having teleported away to somewhere else. Yugi looked around not knowing where they were or where to go. It was just a couple of minutes before Yami came back with a couple of bags and handed one to Yugi and one to his grandfather.

"These are some warmer clothes. I hope they are the right size for you Sugoroku."

"I'm sure they are fine Yami. Thankyou."

Yami nodded. "I'll show you where you can stay."

Yami led them both down a room that had a single bed in it. In there was a quilt, pillow and cupboard.

"I'm sorry it's not much. This place and others like are safe houses."

"It's alright Yami. Thankyou." Sugoroku said and sat his stuff on the ground.

"Oh here. It's a new quilt and sheets. I'm not sure if Bakura, Malik or Marik have used the place in the last 300 years."

"Thankyou."

Yami nodded and led Yugi out of the room and down to the next and led him inside. In there was the same as the last room; a single bed with quilt, pillow and cupboard. Yugi looked up at Yami a little upset and worried.

"Yami where are you staying?"

"In here. This place only has two bedrooms and a kitchen and bathroom. We'll just have to share the bed."

"It's a single."

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled Yugi's back to his chest and leaned down to his ear. Yami chuckled softly sending shivers up Yugi's spine.

"We'll just have to snuggle up together than."

Yugi blushed and turned in Yami's arms and held him tightly. Yami smiled and held Yugi gently in his arms and lay down on the bed. Yami climbed on top of him, leaving Yugi under. Yami smiled and leaned down laying his lips on Yugi's and slipping his tongue in. Yugi moaned softly and his arms slipped around Yami's neck and pulled Yami closer.

After a couple of minutes both pulled apart panting. Yugi blushed darkly and looked away. Yami chuckled and turned his head back to look at him. Yami gave him a quick kiss on the lips before sitting up pulled Yugi up off the bed and stripped it off the quilt and sheets. Yami quickly redressed the bed and changed the covers on the pillow. Turning he found Yugi in some night clothes and the jacket he'd brought for them.

"Warmer?"

"A little not much though." Yugi said.

Yami stripped down and climbed under the covers. "Well you going to join me or am I going to be alone here?"

Yugi grinned and jumped under the covers with him, cuddled up to his chest. Yami chuckled, a large smile on his face, and wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. Yami tilted Yugi's head up from its place on his chest and gently laid his lips on Yugi's kissing him gently.

"Get some sleep. We're safe here."

Yugi smiled and kissed him back before laying his head on Yami's chest and cuddling up to him. Yami held him firmly to him before both slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Morning Wake Up Call

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 9 – Morning Wake Up Call

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning to find himself on top of Yami with Yami still asleep. Yugi smiled and gently brushed some hair from his face and smiled to himself when Yami whined softly. Yugi leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently before laying his head on Yami's shoulder again.

Yugi frowned when he heard movement outside and was about to wake Yami when Bakura and Marik quietly pushed the door open and Yugi sighed internally in relief. Yugi smiled when he saw them and they waved before looking at Yami and smirked. Yugi was a little worried but stayed where he was seeing he'd wake Yami if he moved and he figured they wanted to wake him their own way.

Bakura and Marik moved forward and stood on either side of the bed and looked at each other as they moved their hands just above Yami's and got ready. Yugi moved his legs up off the bed slightly so they would know where his legs were and wouldn't get him instead. Both nodded to each other and pounced.

They secured Yami's arms to the bed and at the same time secured his legs to the bed and successfully pinning him to the bed. The instant they touched Yami he woke and started trying to thrash around. Yugi had to keep himself on Yami's lower chest so that he didn't hurt him but he found it very funny and ended up laughing as he was knocked around slightly. Bakura and Marik were also laughing as well finding it so much fun to cause Yami panic.

Yami heard Yugi laughing as well as Bakura and Marik which cause him to stop thrashing for a little bit and look around finding Bakura and Marik holding him down and Yugi was trapped under the covers and was on his lower chest and in between his legs.

"Bakura Marik..." Yami said angrily between clenched teeth. "You two better run before I come and murder you."

Bakura and Marik cackled and ran from the room. Yami growled and looked at Yugi who was giggling.

"Morning Yami. You enjoy your way of waking up?"

"You knew?"

"Well sort of. I was already awake and they just did what they wanted and I just kept where I was."

Yami growled playfully and flipped them over and pinned Yugi to the bed and attached himself to Yugi's neck. Yugi moaned softly and felt Yami nibble his neck gently before it accidently pierced the skin a little causing Yugi to jump slightly.

"Sorry Yugi."

"It's alright. I have a question for you though."

"What?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Truthfully yes but I'll be fine for a few more days."

"Go on. I don't mind."

"You sure."

"Yeah. Well it doesn't hurt."

Yami smiled and kissed him gently before leaning down to his neck and licked at the skin so that it became numb before he bit in gently. He bit in gently even though Yugi couldn't feel it; it made him feel better to do it gently. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders and pulled his body down onto him. Yami soon pulled out and licked Yugi's neck which sealed the wound and licked it again to remove the numbness on his neck. Yami then proceeded to nibble Yugi's neck and made his way up to his mouth where he kissed him again.

Yugi pulled him close to him as they kissed before there was a knock at the door. Yami and Yugi pulled apart quickly and sat up.

"What?" Yami said angrily.

"Yami be nice!" Yugi scowled him.

"It's just me Yami. Are you and Yugi coming out?" Sugoroku asked.

"Yeah we'll be out in a minute Ji-chan." Yugi called.

Yugi smiled and went to climb out of bed and when he slipped his feet to the floor he instantly curled back up under the covers. Yami chuckled at him and Yugi glared at him.

"Cold isn't it?"

"Yes. Why'd you choose this place?"

"Because only Bakura, Marik and Malik know how to get here. Ryou does now but he can't teleport and isn't a vampire so that's why."

"Oh well it sucks."

"Oh Yugi I'm hurt."

"You'll live. Is there a warm shower here?"

"Yes but the water will be freezing at the moment. I need to set up the heater for the water. So we can't this morning but you can tonight. I'll get your clothes for you."

Yami climbed out and tucked the covers back in around Yugi and he grabbed Yugi's clothes and slid them underneath the covers so they warmed up a little. Yami then proceeded to get changed into some fresh clothes that he had grabbed yesterday.

Yugi shivered when he grabbed his clothes seeing they were chilly. Yugi waited a couple of minutes till they became a manageable temperature before getting dressed, still staying under the covers. Yami looked over to Yugi who was slowly sitting up and shivering. Yami gave him some thick warm boots which Yugi quickly slipped on.

"Come on let's go before Bakura and Marik come back in here again."

Yugi nodded and climbed out of the bed properly and Yami slipped his arm around his waist. Both walked out and Yami led Yugi to the kitchen where they found Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik and Sugoroku sitting at the table talking.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	10. More Breakfast Conversation

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 10 – More Breakfast Conversation

* * *

"Hey guys." Yugi greeted. "Morning Ji-chan, have a good sleep."

"It was alright. I'm sure yours was better."

Yugi blushed softly and turned to Ryou and Malik and went and sat next to them and started talking. Yami turned to Bakura and Marik who motioned for him to follow them. Sugoroku shrugged and went to start breakfast before realising there was nothing there and decided to just sit down and wait for the vampires to return.

"So you're father came back last night?" Ryou asked softly.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" Malik asked. "It will help you feel better to share it."

"He said hi then that I was looking well. He asked why I was so pale and frightened. He could see me through the window obviously. He said I was beautiful and that I should come outside and say hello. Yami then took the phone from me and said a few things."

"What?! Come on I want to know." Malik asked quickly.

"That if he ever got his hands on him that he'd rip his limbs from his body and watch him die slowly and to keep away from me and Ji-chan. Thinking back now seeing I'm not scared now it was quite funny the look on his face. He was so pissed off. It was scary to but it wasn't directed at me so it was fine."

"What happened after that?"

"Yami comforted me for a few minutes while Ji-chan came down hearing the noise from Yami when he was angry. He was quite loud as well. Yami then went outside to make sure he was gone. We could hear a scuffle on the roof. I was so worried that something would happen to him."

"What happened?" Ryou asked curious.

"It went on for a few minutes before silence and about a minute later Yami walked in. He had five bleeding claw marks across his face. He was dabbing it up. I had to make him sit down and took over. He would wince ever so often when I touched his face with a paper towel he was using. It's funny now when I think about it seeing not much hurt him."

"Well it was on his face Yugi so it would hurt." Ryou said.

"I know but I've never seen him in pain before."

"I heard from Bakura when we first saw you pole dancing that when he told Yami that he was so shocked. Apparently now when Bakura thought back to it he found it funny."

"I wish I'd seen that." Malik said as he started laughing.

Yugi and Ryou started joining in laughing.

**-**

"What is it guys?"

"We went over to Yugi's place early this morning and surveyed the place." Marik said.

"And?"

"Simon went back and started raiding through the house. It's a mess. He was pissed. I think he was trying to find out where you guys disappeared to." Bakura said.

"When he left completely we cleaned up a little and a lot in the shop part of the house. Thankfully no windows or doors were broken so we locked the place up properly." Marik said.

"Man I don't think Sugoroku is going to like this. Anything else?"

"No just that we three need to get them something to eat and then more food while you guys stay here."

"Yeah I know. Let's go back to the others and see what they want before leaving."

They nodded and walked back into the kitchen to find Yugi, Ryou and Malik laughing hard. The three vampires looked to Sugoroku who just shrugged. Yami smiled and walked around and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders which did nothing really seeing Yugi just continued laughing.

Yami sighed and shook his head before he suddenly grabbed the back of the chair and turned it so it was resting on the two back legs and the two front legs were in the air. Yugi gave a scream and clutched onto the table which moved. Yami then placed all four legs on the floor properly and Yugi turned and glared at him causing Yami to chuckle.

"Don't give me that. You wouldn't stop laughing. Anyway what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Anything will be fine." Yugi said and Ryou, Malik and Sugoroku just nodded.

"Alright than. We'll get breakfast and also other meals so I don't have to head out after breakfast."

Yugi nodded and stood up hugging him gently, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and said goodbye before sitting back down with Ryou and Malik and started talking again. Yami shook his head and walked over to Bakura and Marik and they transported to the city where it was quiet and no one there.

Yami went to start walking when something slammed into the back of his head so hard that he was knocked out.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. Fixing the Heater and the Failed Search

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 11 – Fixing the Heater and the Failed Search

* * *

All four in the hideout looked up when the three vampires appeared carrying lots of bags. The bags were placed on the table and everyone got up to start putting them away. Sugoroku then set out to start making breakfast with Ryou and Yugi's help. After eating everyone helped clean up before Yugi turned to Yami noticing his silence most of the time since they'd come back.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Yugi. Why do you ask?"

"It's just you've been very quiet since you came back."

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and hugged him gently. "I'm just thinking of how I can stop your father. That's all. Bakura and Marik told me about what happened to your grandfather and your house. Your father came back last night after we left and ended up trashing the place trying to find out where we were. Thankfully no windows or doors are broken."

Yugi sighed in relief. "At least we don't have to worry about being robbed then."

Yami nodded chuckling and led Yugi towards a large tank looking thing. Yami passed Yugi a flash light as they walked around the other side of it.

"Can you shine it there? It will make it a lot easier."

Yugi turned the flashlight on and shined it where Yami wanted it and he started to get to work. After an hour Yami got the thing working and it was starting to produce hot water. Yugi smiled and walked back to the others.

-

It was now night time and they had finished having dinner and doing the washing up. Sugoroku was already in bed and Yugi was sitting in the kitchen. Yami had gone to Egypt to check over what was going on quickly and then gone to see if he could find Simon. Leaving Yugi and Sugoroku alone in the hideout.

Yugi sighed softly as he finished another drawing before going and starting on a new one. It was nearly midnight now and he was trying to stay up to wait for Yami but he was getting too tired to stay up much yawned softly and packed his things back into the bag that held them and headed towards the bedroom. Yugi placed his things down near his duffel bag before quickly changing and slipping under the covers. Yugi yawned softly before pulling the covers tight around him and falling asleep.

-

Yami came back a couple of hours after Yugi had fallen asleep. Quietly he slipped his clothes off and slipped into bed, pulling Yugi onto his chest.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I haven't found him yet. I will, I promise."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short but it had to be. Please review.


	12. Captured

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 12 – Captured

* * *

Yugi yawned softly the next morning as he woke up. Looking down to what he was laying on he found Yami sleeping peacefully. Yugi smiled and cuddled up closer and relaxed there. Yugi felt a hand run through his hair causing him to look up to see Yami looking down at him. Yugi smiled and leaned up and kissed Yami gently on the lips. The hand behind his head pressed his head a little closer and an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him down closer to him. Yugi pulled back from the kiss.

"Yami I'm not ready for that just yet."

"Yugi it's fine. I'll wait till your ready."

"Thankyou Yami."

Yugi kissed him chastely and got out of bed and shivered before hurrying into the bathroom and into the shower. Yami smiled as he heard the shower turn on before climbing out and going to join him.

* * *

Yugi sat at the table in the kitchen. They were all eating breakfast the Sugoroku had made for them. Part way through breakfast all three vampires, not including Malik, went completely silent and very stiff with their movements. There lovers tired to talk to them through the link but it didn't work.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik stood and got Sugoroku to his feet and backed away from the ones at the table. They seemed to be in a trance and didn't notice their movements.

"Malik is there a way out of here?"

"I would teleport us all out but it would drain me close to death. There is an old stairwell that leads to the surface. It is snowing now just to warn you, come on."

Malik ran ahead of them to a door that would lead to the surface. All three following ran through and closed the door behind them. They were hurrying up the stairs, Yugi helping his grandfather. When they finally got there and opened the door they walked out before they were jumped.

Malik was knocked out by Marik, Ryou by Bakura and Sugoroku and Yugi by Yami. They picked up their unconscious victims and left the area.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know it's very short but it was meant to be a cliff hanger. Please review.


	13. Pain

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 13 – Pain

* * *

Yugi groaned as he woke, his head was pounding in his skull. Yugi whimpered and tried to sit up when he found himself chained down to a bed naked, arms and legs eagle spread. Yugi whimpered and looked around to find Ryou, Malik and Sugoroku chained with their arms above their heads and still unconscious. Yami, Bakura and Marik were standing near a shadowed area and staring straight ahead, a door stood behind them.

"Yami?" There was no reply and Yami didn't even blink. "Yami please let me go. What's going on?" Again no response. "Bakura? Marik? Please don't do this. Let us go!"

He got a little bit of a response from them, their heads twitched. Yugi smiled in a bit of a victory before looking at Ryou, Malik and Sugoroku.

"Ryou! Malik! Ji-chan! Wake up!"

Ryou stirred slowly before Malik and Sugoroku followed and saw what was going on. Malik glanced at the chains and then Marik and started to pull on them sharply but let out a scream when pain shot through his neck. Marik had sprung forward and sank his fangs in his neck and started to drink till Malik was weakened enough to not break the chains before he pulled back and backed away to the others again.

"Ryou, Malik you need to get them to snap out of it. Marik is close. I think Yami was affected after them so it's too strong for him to break through."

"You would be right about that." A voice said from behind the vampires.

Yugi froze up at the voice, he knew who that was. The figure that the voice belonged to stepped out from behind the vampires and stood in the light so everyone could see him. Yugi whimpered in fear, he knew what was going to happen now.

"Hello Yugi. How have you been these last two years?"

"Better when you didn't come back into my life."

"Oh that's not very nice."

"Like I care."

"Simon!"

Said person looked over to where the voice came from and to Sugoroku. "Hello father."

"What are you doing? Let us go."

"No. I will get rid of this weakling once and for all and I will also get rid of you."

"Why? Neither of us have done anything to you."

Simon hissed and darted forward and sank his fangs in to Sugoroku neck and started drinking. Sugoroku screamed in pain and Yugi was screaming at his father to stop, begging him to just kill himself and let them go. Ryou and Malik were pleading to their lovers at the same time to snap out of it.

Simon pulled out and removed the chains around Sugoroku's wrists and let him fall to the floor. He flipped him over causing Sugoroku to groan softly and he was breathing heavily, his neck still bleeding.

"It will be a while till you bleed to death. You'll get to watch what happens to your son."

Sugoroku tried to glare at him before looking to where movement was in the shadows. Yami had moved forward to where Yugi's feet were. Sugoroku had hoped he'd snapped out the hold over him but nearly cried when he started to undress.

"Now my slave. You are to take him now."

Yugi started crying and struggling more now. Yami now stood fully naked in front of Yugi before he unchained his legs and climbed on. Yugi kicked at Yami to keep him away but Yami just grabbed his legs and forced them down. Yugi started crying and tried to struggle away. Yami grabbed hold of his waist and lifted him up and instantly slammed his cock into Yugi causing Yugi to throw his head back and scream in pain.

Yami didn't wait for Yugi to get use to it. He just pulled out and slammed back in again causing Yugi to scream again. It was fast and hard and wasn't relenting. Yugi's entrance was bleeding badly. When Yami released it stung Yugi's entrance and Yami collapsed on Yugi.

"Get off him slave."

Yugi sobbed as Yami pulled out and climbed off him and stood beside the table Yugi was tied on. Simon walked over and turned Yugi's head to the side and sank his fangs in. Yugi screamed in pain and tired to get away but it brought more pain and Simon trying to sink his fangs in more brought more pain.

"YAMI!!!!" Yugi screamed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	14. Breaking the Spell

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 14 – Breaking the Spell

* * *

Last time on Vamipiric Stalker Return

-

"_YAMI!!!!"_

-

Something snapped in the three vampires and made the control that was on them disappear. Yami blinked and his eyes focused in on a screaming Yugi and a drinking Simon. Yami screeched in anger and pulled Simon away and threw him against a wall. Marik and Bakura released their lovers and stood with Yami.

Ryou ran to Sugoroku and placed his hand against the wound to slow the bleeding. Malik ran to Yugi and removed the chains from his wrists and also placed his hand against the wound. Yugi sobbed softly and Malik held his hand gently.

"Hold on Yugi. It's alright just hold on. You'll be fine."

Yami growled in anger releasing he was naked but didn't care at the moment, there were better things to do, like killing Simon. Yami stalked forward with Bakura and Marik and all three launched at him and started to rip him to shreds, effectively killing him.

Yami heard crying when they finished and turned around to find Yugi still on the table with Malik by his side holding his neck. Malik was the one crying now. Yugi had slipped into unconsciousness and the amount of blood coming out was an indicator. Yami raced over and pulled Yugi to him and slid to the ground leaning against the table, Yugi resting in his lap. Yami leaned down licking over the wounds to seal them but he could tell by Yugi's heart beat that he wasn't going to make it.

"Yami." Yami looked over at the sound of the weak voice. "You need to turn him. He won't hate you. I know my grandson, he loves you too much to hate you for trying to save him. I don't want to see him there before me. Please do it."

"He would hate me."

"No he wouldn't. He would love to live with you forever. I know it."

Yami looked down at Yugi's face before leaning down and biting his neck as gently as possible and letting the liquid in his fangs come out and flow into Yugi's blood stream to change him. When there was enough there he pulled back and held him close. Yugi's body thrashed around in his arms and Yami silently cried. He knew it would have hurt him more if he was awake but thankfully for him he was unconscious.

"Yami tell me something." Sugoroku said tiredly.

"Anything."

"Is it true it was your deepest desire to rape Yugi?"

"What?! No never."

"Than what is it? Everyone has one."

"Alright I'll tell you. My deepest desire is to make love to Yugi when he is completely ready and willing. I would never do anything he didn't want."

"I know you wouldn't."

"I tried forever when the spell had taken control of me to stop my body but I couldn't. I...I was screaming when that man made me take Yugi." Yami was sobbing now.

"I forgive you Yami. I know you speak the truth. Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik you will need to help Yugi more when he wakes up because Yugi will most likely not trust Yami when he says he didn't want what happened. I need you to help convince him and try to keep him with one of you vampires so he knows what happens. I don't want to find him there any time soon."

"We will Sugoroku." Ryou said softly. "We'll look after Yugi."

"Thankyou."

With that said Sugoroku passed on. His eyes closed and his chest didn't rise again. Ryou buried his face in Bakura's chest and cried, Malik did the same with Marik. Both vampires wrapped their arms around their lovers and comforted them. Yami bowed his head and cried to himself for both Yugi and Sugoroku.

Bakura and Marik helped Yami up with Yugi in his arms as he cried. He wasn't stable at the moment so Marik held him up while Bakura took Sugoroku in his arms. Ryou held the back of Bakura's shirt wanting to keep away from the dead body and Malik wrapped an arms around Ryou to comfort him. This way Bakura would teleport the three of them.

"Meet you at the palace. I'll take Yami to his chambers. I'll meet you at the burial preparation room."

Bakura nodded and disappeared before Marik did the same, taking Yami and Yugi with him.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	15. First Feeding

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 15 – First Feeding

* * *

**/Bakura to ryou/**

**\Ryou to Bakura\**

* * *

Marik led Yami over to the bed where Yami laid Yugi down gently on one side of the bed. Yami got dressed into something and dressing Yugi as well before climbed into the bed with Yugi and pulled him close and cried.

"Yami what do you want done about Sugoroku's body?"

"Have it prepared for burial." Marik nodded.

Marik watched this closely from the shadows before sighing softly. He knew what would happen when Yugi would wake up. He'd leave Yami and probably not come back, even though Yami wasn't in control of his own body.

He hadn't any control over his own body either when the spell was placed on himself and Bakura. He remembered everything especially when he and Bakura got Yami away from the hideout and knocked him out and then took him to Simon so the spell could be placed on him.

Marik took one last look at the two on the bed. Yami was crying softly while he held Yugi close. Marik sighed softly again before teleported to where Bakura was going to be.

"Hey Bakura."

"Hey Marik. What do we need to do with the body?"

"Yami said for it to be prepared for burial."

Bakura nodded and turned to a couple of the people and told them to prepare Sugoroku's body for burial. After since there wasn't much to do they headed back to their lovers. Bakura had taken Ryou and Malik to his chamber since Malik was calming Ryou down.

When they entered the room Ryou was crying in Malik's chest while Malik held him gently. Malik looked up hearing them enter and smiled sadly. Both vampires walked over and Bakura ran a hand through Ryou's hair gently gaining his attention. Ryou looked up and crawled out of Malik's arms and into Bakura's lap and tried to calm down.

Marik wrapped an arm around Malik's shoulder to comfort him as well. Malik looked at him and smiled.

"How's Yami and Yugi?"

"No change since you last saw them. Just now they have clothes on and Yami's pretty much holding onto Yugi's body for dear life."

"I don't think we should leave them both alone when Yugi wakes up. I think one of us should stay before Yugi wakes up."

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, a vampire won't attack their sire when they first wake because they are in need of blood, but depending on how strong they are if they are angry they may just attack out of angry and feed later. With Yugi I think he may become over scared and try to run." Malik explained.

"If one of us vampires are there that he trust he may run to us. True he may try to drink but we are stronger. We'll take him somewhere to drink and then bring him back to Yami." Bakura said. "Ryou I'll be going down there with them. I want you to stay here with Marik and Malik..."

Bakura was suddenly cut off by a scream. They all looked at each other before bolting out of the room and down the hall to Yami chamber. Bakura threw the doors open to find Yugi huddled in a corner and Yami trying to approach him. Yugi was shaking and in tears.

"Yami don't." Bakura said and watched as both Yami and Yugi looked at him.

Yugi's eyes were red in hunger and he's gaze snapped onto Ryou who is still human. Yugi slowly stood and started walking towards them. Yami noticed what he was looking at and came up behind him and wrapped his arm around Yugi chest and stomach, locking him to his body. Yugi screeched in anger and fear.

"Marik take Malik and Ryou back to your chambers. I think Ryou being here is not a good idea." Bakura said and Marik nodded before shuffling them away and headed to his chambers. "Yami let me take Yugi to get his meal. You know by his reaction earlier he doesn't trust you. Look at him now."

Yugi was now shaking in fear. He was dressed in a singlet and boxers that were Yami's and Yami only had boxers on. Yami sighed softly and let go and Yugi instantly bolted out of his arms and to a corner to calm down slightly. Bakura watched how Yami just walked over to the balcony and stood there. He watched him for a minute before walking towards Yugi.

"Yugi."

Yugi looked up and saw Bakura a couple of meters from him and tried to latch onto his neck but Bakura was quicker and stronger and caught Yugi and held Yugi's back to his chest and had pinned his arms to his side.

"You may be new at this Yugi but I'm stronger. I won't hold this against you. Let's get you something to eat." He said softly and brushed his hand through his hair.

Bakura teleported them to the dungeons where the food was. He led Yugi towards a middle aged man and knocked him out seeing Yugi in his hunger wouldn't numb where he was to bite and it would be extremely painful. Bakura held Yugi close to the man's neck and let go. Yugi latched onto the man and bit into his neck and drank quickly.

Bakura stood back letting Yugi finish his meal. He wasn't sure if Yugi would need another and if he did he'd have to be quick to catch him and then knock out another. Yugi finished in a couple of minutes and when he pulled back Yugi saw what he did and stumbled away and landed against Bakura's chest. Yugi spun and saw Bakura standing there before launching himself at him and crying. Bakura wrapped his arms around him firmly.

"Yugi you know what happened to you don't you?" Yugi just shook his head. "Yugi after Simon had Yami...rape you he started to drink from you. You screamed Yami's name and if snapped us out of simon control. Yami was angry and he pulled Simon away from you, Marik and I released Ryou and Malik before we ripped Simon to shreds. You were unconscious by the time we got to you. Your grandfather begged Yami to turn you and he did... Yugi you're a vampire."

Yugi stared at Bakura in shock. "What about Ji-chan? Where is he?"

"Yugi's he's dead. Your grandfather passed away."

Yugi buried his face in Bakura's clothes and cried. Sighing Bakura held him to him and teleported back to Yami's chambers. Yami was standing on the balcony and turned when he heard crying. Bakura sat Yugi on the bed and rubbed his back gently.

"Yugi, Yami's having your grandfather's body prepared for burial. Is that ok?" Yugi nodded. "Alright than." **/Ryou?/**

**\Yes?\**

**/Can you, Marik and Malik get over to Yami's chambers now. I think we need to all talk with Yugi about what happened./**

**\Alright.\**

"Yugi we're going to be here but you and Yami need to talk."

Yugi's head snapped up and he looked around quickly and found Yami looking at them from the balcony ledge. Yugi sprung up and tried to run but Bakura grabbed him and held him to his body.

"Yugi you need to calm down. Yami wasn't in control. He didn't want to hurt you like that."

"Let me go. Please just let me go." Yugi cried.

"Bakura." Yami's voice sounded and Yugi froze up and Bakura looked at him. "Let him leave. He doesn't trust me anymore. Let him leave if he wants. All I ask is you, Marik, Malik and Ryou look after him."

With that said Yami disappeared. Bakura sighed softly and sat down and pulled the 22yr old distraught Yugi into his lap. That was how Marik, Malik and Ryou found them. Yugi crying and shaking and Bakura trying to calm him.

* * *

Hope you like it. It will get better later on. Please review.


	16. Funeral

Here's the next chapter. Please check out the poll on my homepage to vote. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 16 – Funeral

* * *

After living in the Egyptian palace for a week and leaning to adjust to his new life as a vampire. Yugi watched the burial of his grandfather in tears. They had the body prepared and then taken back to Japan where he was to be buried. Friends and family gathered around and were giving their condolences to Yugi for the loss of his grandfather.

Ryou and Malik stood on either side of him in tears as well and had their arms wrapped around him. Yugi took the small bunch of flowers that Malik had given him eariler and he'd given the four one each before he put his bunch of five flower on top of casket. He stood back as Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik placed their flowers on and then everyone else followed before standing back and it lowered into grave.

What Yugi didn't notice was that Yami had come and placed a white rose on Yugi's grandfather's casket when everyone else did. Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik noticed though but didn't say a word, letting Yami say goodbye to Sugoroku. Yugi was too upset to realise that Yami was there in the back of the crowd watching.

Prays were said as the casket was being laid to rest in the bottom of the grave and then buried with dirt. Yugi stood their crying silently as Malik and Ryou held him gently, one to stop him falling and two to give him comfort to know he wasn't alone. Bakura and Marik stood behind them watching everyone at the funeral.

As the funeral came to an end everyone started to leave not before again giving their condolences to Yugi. Yami left during everyone talking to Yugi but not before leaving a small card on Sugoroku's grave addressed to both Sugoroku and Yugi.

When everyone had gone Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik walked away about 20meters to give Yugi some time alone to say a proper good bye to his grandfather. Yugi walked over and knelt in front of the grave, his hands resting in his lap and his head bowed and eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry Ji-chan. I'm so sorry." Yugi whispered. "I should have tried harder to get out of the restraints. I'm so sorry." Yugi cried.

Wind blew gently and blew the card on the grave to sit in front of Yugi. Yugi opened his eyes and saw something addressed to himself and his grandfather. Picking it up and opening it.

_Yugi and Sugoroku,_

_I'm sorry about what happened to the both of you._

_Yugi, it was your grandfather's request that I turn you and I did so under his last request. He doesn't want to see you there with him so soon. I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted but I was doing what your grandfather wanted me to do._

_Sugoroku I'm sorry there was nothing I could do to save you. Nothing we would have tried would have worked. I'm sorry. _

_Yami_

Yugi looked at the note again before looking around but only found Bakura, Marik, Malik and Ryou near the entrance of the cemetery. Sighing Yugi moved to the side of the grave and pushed back a heap of the dirt before placing the small card in the hole and then covering it up. Knowing this way his grandfather would be able to find it.

Yugi said one last goodbye and stood up, dusting off his clothing and walked back to the four at the gate.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Remember check out the poll to vote. Please review.


	17. In Need of Help

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 17 – In Need of Help

* * *

It had been two weeks since the funeral and Yugi had been living alone since then. He'd closed himself off from Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik and was hardly every home at night and was only at home asleep during the day.

Sometimes when they came over they'd find him asleep in bed, moaning in pain and holding his stomach. Bakura and Marik would open his eye lids to find them blood red in his hunger before having to teleport him to the palace and make him feed.

Yugi was meant to feed at least ever second or third day but he would find a way to keep away from them for a day but they would get him the day after when he was in pain. Yugi hated it so much.

Yugi didn't want to feed off the people and when he'd finished they'd be dead. It upset him that after they take him back he'd lock himself in the bathroom and cry. They would ask him to come out but he wouldn't and just stay in there crying.

Yugi at the moment was out late at night walking around. He was hungry but resisted and continued walking. Yugi walked to the bad side of town and didn't care much at all and just continued walking, head down and hands in his pockets of his pants.

Yugi registered that he'd been pulled into an alleyway but someone and thrown to the ground. Gasping Yugi started to sit up and looked around before he felt himself picked up and thrown to a wall. Yugi cried out in pain and looked around seeing a person walking towards him. As he got close he could see fangs in his mouth and Yugi knew he was a vampire.

"Well this is fun. A vampire that won't fight. He seems hungry as well. Why won't you eat?" Yugi didn't answer. "All well I've wanted something that won't die so easily when thrown around. These humans die too easily."

Yugi felt himself been thrown through the air and hit another wall. This continued for half an hour before the vampire got bored and left. Yugi whimpered and looked around seeing black muck on the walls of the alley. His body was struggling to repair itself but it needed blood and Yugi hadn't eaten in a few days so he was running low. Yugi struggled to his feet and looked around before slowly staggering out of the alleyway. Looking around there was no one out, the streets were deserted.

Yugi staggered down the street back towards home but soon just trialled off into an alley and lay against the wall. He could continue and didn't want to be caught by someone on his way home and drink from them and be seen. He didn't want to die but he couldn't contact Bakura, Ryou, Malik or Marik. He didn't have anything to reach them with. The only person he could reach was Yami and then again depending on how close he was would depend on if he heard him straight away or after a few hours. Deciding on giving it a shot even though he was still terrified of him it was worth the chance.

\Y-Yami?\ Yugi said nervously through the link. \Yami, please, can you hear me?\ There was still no response. \Y-Y-Yami please I need your help.\ when there was still no response Yugi looked for a street sign and when he found one he smiled. \Whenever you get this and want to find me I'm in an alleyway on Dover Rd after the sign saying Carlisle St. I really don't know how long I'll last but I guess I'll find out and whether or not I live.\

Yugi looked around and sat there for about 10mins before he slowly felt himself falling asleep. Yugi tried to stay awake but soon sleep took him. Yugi's body as he fell asleep and fell onto his side on the ground.

-

Yami was sitting in his chambers in the palace and was resting. It was dark in Egypt and was getting closer and closer to midnight. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened and wishing it never happened. Sighing he rolled over and missed having Yugi's warmth next to him.

\Y-Yami?\ Yami at first believed he was hearing things but also noticed nervousness in the voice. \Yami, please, can you hear me?\ This made him roll over and try to figure out what was happening. \Y-Y-Yami please I need your help.\ This made him sit up straight, he knew there was a delayed response because he was so far away and there was no point trying to respond till he heard everything. \Whenever you get this and want to find me I'm in an alleyway on Dover Rd after the sign saying Carlisle St. I really don't know how long I'll last but I guess I'll find out and whether or not I live.\

'Oh no!'

Yami climbed out of bed and teleported to Yugi's house before finding a street map to see where he needed to go. Finding the street Yami ran from the house and down the road. There was about a half an hour delay between the time Yugi sent the message and the time he received it.

Yami soon found the sign that said Carlisle St and started looking through the alleys that were near it. He soon came across an alley that smelled heavily of blood and something chocking. Yami ran in and gasped at what he saw. Yugi looked like he'd been dragged through hell and back. His body was littered with cuts and grazes. Yami ran over and knelt down and rolled him onto his back and nearly cried. Yugi's body was shutting down on itself.

"Hey are you alright in there?" a man asked.

Yami turned to see a man standing at the entrance of the alley. "No my friend is hurt."

The man hurried forward and knelt down next to Yami and looked the body over. "My god he should be dead."

Yami ignored him and grabbed him and knocked him out before cutting his neck and laying the blood that was coming out over Yugi's parted lips. Yugi's body shook slightly and Yami laid the man's neck down on Yugi's mouth letting Yugi sink his fangs into the flesh and drink.

Soon Yami heard no heart beat and he pulled the body away and placed it on the ground. He looked at Yugi and his body seemed to have relaxed after the blood and the cuts were slowly healing. Yami slipped Yugi into his arms and teleported to the palace.

Once there he placed Yugi in a bed that was connected to his chambers with his chambers as the only exit. Yami cleaned him up and got a servant to change him into what he'd given her while he sat against his bed with his head in his hands and elbows on his legs.

-

As the sun rose the next morning and shone through the small window in the room Yugi was in causing Yugi groaned as he woke. His body was sore for the stress he'd put it through last night and from nearly dying.

'Wait did Yami save me? Aren't I meant to be dead?' Were the thoughts that went through his head.

Yugi got up and saw that he wasn't at home or in Yami's chambers but in a small room with a comfy bed and that also had a room that had a shower and toilet in it. Yugi looked through the window and saw desert and a kingdom below him.

'Well I guess I'm in Egypt which means Yami saved me.'

Yugi walked to the door releasing his clothes were changed. Yugi shuddered and opened the door quietly and looked out and saw that it was Yami's chambers. Yugi gasped softly and looked around seeing Yami lying on the floor asleep by his bed, this caused Yugi to frown.

"YAMI!"

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review, cause my reviews for this story are going down and if keeps going I'll be cancelling the story if it gets down to 4 or 5. Thankyou.


	18. Planned Entrapment

Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to vote for the next stories to be posted. I have also started another story and after this poll has closed for two days I'll put that one up to see if people want me to put it up at the same times as the others. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 18 – Planned Entrapment

* * *

Bakura, Marik, Malik and Ryou were panicking. They hadn't been able to find Yugi all night and he wasn't at home. Ryou and Malik were kept at Yugi's house in case he came home and then Malik could drag him off to the palace to make him feed and Ryou while this is being done can call Bakura to tell them that they found Yugi.

The only problem was they couldn't find Yugi and they were very worried. Yugi's phone was left at home so they didn't have a way to call him to find out where he was. At the moment they were all sitting in Yugi's living room on the couch. It was 9 in the morning.

"So what do we do now?" Ryou asked.

"We'll have to tell Yami." Bakura said.

"We should have told him a lot earlier." Malik said.

"Well I guess lets go to our deaths." Marik said.

All of them nodded and Ryou held Bakura's hand before they teleported to the palace. Bakura walked in first and couldn't see Yami anywhere.

"YAMI!!!" Bakura yelled.

They heard a door knock into something lightly and also saw Yami jump awake on the floor and was sitting up looking around before he saw Bakura, Marik, Malik and Ryou standing at the door but they weren't looking at him. Yami followed their line of sight to the door that led to where he had placed Yugi. Yugi was standing there peering through the gap.

"YUGI!!!" Ryou and Malik screamed.

Said teens ran over and knocked Yugi back into the room and onto the floor hugging him tightly. Yugi laughed softly and hugged them both from where he was on the floor with them on top of him.

Bakura and Marik leaned against the wall and slipped to the floor and looked at each other and sighed in relief. Yami frowned and got up and walked over and sat in front of them.

"What's going on? Why did you come in here screaming?"

"Well I'm guessing you found Yugi. We have been searching for him all night and couldn't find him so the next step was coming to you to tell you that we failed in taking care of him. We're sorry Yami but he just refuses to eat."

"I can see that and sense it."

"You two really need to talk Yami. Badly."

"You realise that he won't talk to me."

"Yeah we know that."

"Then he has to come to me in his own time."

Bakura and Marik sighed softly and stood up. Both walked over to the balcony. Malik had walked over to join them and Yami was walking into his bathing chambers while Yugi and Ryou sat at the doorway to between the small room connected to Yami's chambers.

"I'm thinking we just lock them in here till they talk." Bakura said.

"Couldn't that hurt them both? Mainly Yugi?" Malik asked.

"Yes and no. Yami wouldn't willingly hurt him when he is in control of his own body. It's Yugi that we need to worry about feeling scared and mentally he could hurt himself but I believe he's strong enough to overcome that." Marik explained.

"So Malik you know how to lock them both in?" Bakura asked. "It's mainly Yami we have to worry about getting out because he can teleport."

"Yeah I do."

"Good. You take the room that Yugi's in. You need to just stand inside the door and talk to Yugi and push him into Yami's chambers. Marik will take the balcony doors while I will get Ryou and do the main doors. You just have to teleport out of the small room Malik."

"Alright."

"Good. Marik stay here. When I get to the entrance and Ryou is out of the room slam the doors shut and seal them. Malik obviously you need to push Yugi into the room so be quick. Since Yami's still in the bathroom let's move now." Both nodded. "Let's go Malik."

Bakura and Malik left Marik on the balcony and headed towards Ryou and Yugi. Malik walked into the room while Bakura stood at the door. Yugi smiled at Bakura.

"Sorry for worrying you."

"It's alright. Ryou can you come with me?"

"Sure. Bye Yugi. I'll be back in a minute."

Yugi nodded and turned and started to talk to Malik who was standing next to the entrance to Yami's chambers. Bakura led Ryou towards the exit and let him through the door first before suddenly there was a small cry from Yugi because Malik pushed him into Yami's chambers before three sets of doors slammed shut and were sealed with magic.

Yami hearing Yugi cry out and the doors slamming came running out and saw all three shut ran to the entrance and started trying to open it but found it locked. He then tried teleporting out and couldn't.

"BAKURA, MARIK!!!" He screamed through the door.

"It's for yours and Yugi's sakes Yami. We won't open the door till we are satisfied that you two are talking and are more comfortable around each other." Bakura said.

Yami turned and looked at Yugi whose eyes were wide in realisation of what was happening. Yugi crawled back into a corner and wrapped his arms around his legs and whimpered. Sighing Yami turned to the door.

"I'll kill you both for this."

"Maybe you will maybe you won't. We'll find out later."

Yami sighed and walked over to the some cushioned seats and grabbed one and dragged it over towards Yugi who started crying. Yami internally cried and placed the chair next to him before bending down and wrapping his arms around him and placing him in the chair and moved the chair more into the corner for him.

"I'm sure you'll find that more comfortable." He said not looking at him but out the window.

Yami then turned and walked over to the rest of the chairs and sat down picking up a book and started reading. He figured he'd let Yugi start up the conversation when he was feeling less frightened.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review and don't forget about the polls.


	19. During Entrapment

Here's the next chapter. I'm not sure if I will leave the ending I've written at the moment like it is, so i may not update this story for another week or so till I decide what to do with it. Please enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 19 – During Entrapment

* * *

Both Yami and Yugi had been sitting in the chambers for eleven hours now and neither had spoken. It was now late afternoon about 7:30pm and it was getting later. Yugi was curled up at a strange angle on the single seater chair and was likely to have a sore neck in the morning. Yami had been reading for about eight hours with breaks in between.

Right now he wasn't really interested in doing anything and seeing the position Yugi was in on the chair was worrying for him. Sighing to himself he got up and walked over to him and carefully picking him up he walked over to the far side of the bed which was normally his side and laid Yugi down under the covers and tucking him in.

After he pulled out a sheet from the cupboards and walked over to a two seater couch and laid down there to sleep. Even though the couch was comfortable he knew he'd have a sore neck in the morning since he'd fallen asleep a few times on it. Curling up under the sheet Yami fell asleep.

-

"Do you think they've talked at all?" Ryou asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. It may take a while." Bakura replied.

They were in their room in the palace and it was night time. Both were laying in bed together just relaxing. They had been not doing much during the day and just ordering the council to not let Yami out of his chamber, before dealing with what the council wanted.

"Let's hope they talk soon." Ryou said and Bakura nodded.

-

It was early morning when Yugi woke to find himself in Yami's bed. Sitting up quickly and looking to the other side of the bed he found Yami wasn't in there and it hadn't been used at all. Looking around Yugi found spiked hair coming from one end of the bed and feet protruding the other. Standing up Yugi walked over cautiously and found Yami to be asleep on the couch and a sheet on the floor that used to be over him.

Quietly Yugi picked up the sheet from the floor and laid it back over Yami's body. He went to turn to the balcony when he saw a flash of dark purple causing him to spin back to look at Yami and find Yami awake and looking at him. Yugi froze up and just stared at him in a bit of fear.

"Morning Yugi."

Yugi snapped out of his daze and stumbled backwards into a chair behind him. It was sitting 2.5 meters away from Yami. Yami sat up and looked at him.

"Can..." Yami sighed deeply with his eyes closed before opening them to look at him. "Can we talk?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I guess."

"About the night your father caught you?"

"Maybe first on why you took me to him."

Yami shuddered. "Very well you deserve that explanation. The night after we went into hiding, when I went with Bakura and Marik that morning to get breakfast we teleported to a nearby town to buy supplies. When I came out of the teleporting Bakura and Marik were there and the instant I arrived I was knocked out.

_**Yami went to start walking when something slammed into the back of his head so hard that he was knocked out. **_

_**When Yami woke he found himself chained against a wall and in a half circle in front of him was candles. Yami looked around find Bakura and Marik standing in the darkness not too far away.**_

"_**Bakura, Marik... Come on guys get me out of this."**_

"_**They won't help you." A voice said. **_

"**Simon.**_**" Yami hissed in hatred. **_

"_**Hello Yami. How are you?" Yami struggled against the chains trying to reach Simon to rip him to shreds. "Oh can't escape. It's alright I'll let you go in a minute."**_

_**Simon turned and walked over and picked up matches and started lighting the candles. When he finished he picked up a book which had ancient words written on it and started to recite from it. Yami screamed in pain as he tried to stay in control of his body. After 10minutes of screaming Yami fell silent and Simon stop reciting the verse he had been saying over and over. Yami just stood there unmoving while Simon came over and unchained him and Yami still just stood there. **_

"_**Now my puppet what were you doing before you arrived here?"**_

"_**Getting food for the hideout."**_

"_**Now I have a few questions for you and you will answer them immediately...**_

"I tried to resist what he was asking me to answer but it was impossible. The spell he used was something from ancient Egyptian times which we used on criminal we couldn't get answers from. They last until the candles die out.

"I never wanted any of what happened after I was controlled to happen. I have never wanted to rape you. Simon twisted my words."

"What words did he twist?" Yugi asked.

"When he asked what my deepest desire was, I told him it was to make love to you when you were well and truly ready. I would never do anything against your permission."

Yugi smiled for a second before looking at his lap. "You turned me, why?"

"I never wanted to without your permission but your grandfather pleaded with me to turn you. He didn't want you to die so young. He said he knew you would want to be with me forever. He didn't want to see you in the afterlife before him. He didn't want to see you there any time soon. That's one reason why Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik have been forcing you to feed and also because I asked them to look after you."

Yugi said nothing and started at his lap. Yami sighed softly and stood up and walked towards Yugi. Yugi whimpered and stared at him, half fear in his eyes. Yami knelt in front of him which brought confusion in Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi I never wanted to turn you and I know you don't want it. You are free to take my own life as payment for what I did."

When Yami said this he had his head bowed to the floor and Yugi couldn't see his face. Yugi gasped and moved forward in his seat and took Yami's face in his hands. He felt Yami flinch slightly, probably waiting for him to rip his head from his body.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Don't forget to vote for the poll if you haven't already. Only a couple of days left. Please review.


	20. Getting Closer Together Again

Here's the last chapter. I didn't know what else to write after this was resolved so I decided to finish it. Enjoy.

* * *

Vampiric Stalker Returns  
Chapter 20 – Getting Closer Together Again

* * *

Previously:

_"Yugi I never wanted to turn you and I know you don't want it. You are free to take my own life as payment for what I did." _

_When Yami said this he had his head bowed to the floor and Yugi couldn't see his face. Yugi gasped and moved forward in his seat and took Yami's face in his hands. He felt Yami flinch slightly, probably waiting for him to rip his head from his body. _

* * *

Yugi moved Yami's head up to look at him. "I could never do that to you. Yami I may not have wanted to be a vampire just yet but I wanted to be with you forever eventually. I guess I just didn't realise what sort of impact it would be.

"I...I still love you Yami, but because I believed what my father said to me it's caused me to fear you to an extent."

"You wouldn't let me get anywhere near you when you first woke."

"Please understand, I had just woken after being raped and turned. I didn't know why I was feeling what I was feeling and I was still in shock."

"It's alright. Do...Do I still have a chance to ever sleep with you again?"

"I believe there could be a chance but it would take time." This caused Yami to smile slightly and Yugi could see it had upset him.

"Can I-I kiss you?"

Yugi smiled and leaned closer and pressed his lips to Yami. Yami gasped softly and Yugi pressed his tongue into his mouth and mapped it out before pulling back blushing. Yami smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

"Why don't you go have a nice bath?"

Yugi smiled and nodded kissing Yami on the cheek and wandered into the bathroom and the door shutting after him.

-

After getting out of the bath after a long 30min relaxing bath. He found clothes sitting inside the door for him. Smiling Yugi got dressed and walked out to find Yami had a human restrained in the room on the bed.

"Yugi come here."

"Y-Y-Yami what's going on?" Yugi asked as he walked over.

"I want you to drink again."

"Y-Y-Yami no please."

"You don't have to kill. I just want you to drink so you have more blood through you."

Yugi nodded and walked over and licked his neck and sank his fangs in and started drinking. Yami rubbed his back soothingly as he drank. When Yugi didn't want anymore he pulled back and walked into the bathroom, shaking slightly. Yami licked the man's before sending him on his way before he walked into the bathroom and seeing Yugi washing his face. Yami walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yugi?"

"I'm fine."

"I know it's tough to start with but you'll get there. It's just if you're not at the palace you can't leave the person alive."

"I know."

"We'll make our way to that step slowly. You know it can be criminals right?"

Yugi nodded and turned around and stiffly put his arms around Yami's waist. Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around him hugging him gently.

"I'm going to pick you up alright?" He said.

He thought it would be safer that way so Yugi wouldn't get frightened. This way he knew what he was going to do and it wouldn't be a step back for him that way. Yugi nodded his head against his chest and slipped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami bent down slightly and lifted Yugi into his arms. Yugi nuzzled Yami's neck and tightened his grip on his arms.

"I missed you." Yugi murmured.

"I missed you too Yugi. So much."

Yugi smiled against his neck and Yami sat down on the bed and just held Yugi. Yugi felt the bed against his legs and looked at him questioningly and Yami could see fear seeping over slightly.

"Just want to cuddle if you want to?" He said.

Yugi crawled out of his arms and Yami sighed softly, looking away. Yugi just giggled and slid under the sheets and tugged on Yami's hand. Yami looked back and saw Yugi smiling at him and seeing him under the sheets. Yami smiled and slid underneath the sheet and opened his arms for Yugi to move himself if he felt up to it. Yugi just smiled and moved into his arms and wrapped his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I will let you make the first moves from now on and I'll ask before doing anything so I don't scare you ok?"

Yugi looked up at him, smiling. "Thankyou Yami."

"Anything for you... I'm sorry again for everything."

"You shouldn't be sorry. It's my father's fault not yours. I love you and I don't think that will ever change." Yugi said and both settled down together on the bed.

-

After a few months Yugi got accustomed to being a vampire and then after a few hundred years Yugi was able to let Yami make love to him and was able to have a better relationship with him. After a few years after everything happened with Yugi being turned Bakura turned Ryou at his request and now they all lived together in a big mansion in America and a few hours from the cities.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Don't forget to go to my homepage and vote in the poll.


End file.
